Tigonus
Tigonus is a region/fiefdom located in the Alik'r Desert of Hammerfell along the Iliac Bay. Tigonus has two capitals that govern the entire region, the cities of Kozanset in the middle and Tigonus City in the northwest. The regional deity is Dibella. By game *Tigonus (Daggerfall) **Tigonus (City) *Tigonus (Online) **Tigonus Dolmen Description Geography Tigonus is one of the 23 realms located across the Iliac Bay on the Hammerfell side of the bay. Tigonus is bordered by Antiphyllos to the south, Ayasofya to the west, and the Dragontail Mountains to the east. But traditionally, Tigonus borders the Hollow Wastes to the west and the Fallen Wastes of Bangkorai to the east. History Second Era Pilgrimage to HoonDing's Watch After recovering one of the Ansei Wards in Tava's Blessing (Modern-Day Lainlyn) from Alasan of the Withered Hand, the traveler known as the Vestige was tasked by Prince Azah to go to HoonDing's Watch to find the third Ansei Ward in Tigonus. At HoonDing's Watch, the Vestige underwent trails that manifested into different points in Redguard history such as the Siege of Orsinium and the Battle of Bangkorai Pass. After this, they conversed with the heroes of Hammerfell such as Makela Leki, Frandar Hunding, Divad Hunding, and Derik Hallin. They revealed the last location being the Motalion Necropolis in northern Satakalaam.Events in March of the Ra GadaEvents in Trials of the Hero Retaking Satakalaam At this point, the Seventh Legion under the leadership of Septima Tharn had advanced past Craglorn and is around the general Bangkorai and Dragontail Mountains region. The Legion marched towards Satakalaam and took the city in a day. The Sentinel Army was stationed outside the southern gates and prepared to breach the inner city to defeat the Legion. The Vestige along with Prince Azah and Talia at-Marimah of the Ash'abah had arrived into town and aided the Alik'r Warriors in the battle. The Vestige was sent into the city to destroy the Legion from within and to find the man that brought them in the first place. It was revealed that Magnifico Khorshad was the one responsible and he was put on trial in Sentinel. The Vestige continued to the Necropolis.Events in Imperial Incursion Resurrection of Suturah & the Necropolis Shiri of the Withered Hand had resurrected an army of Ra-Netu from the Motalion Necropolis to defend her from the Daggerfall Covenant. The Vestige advanced through the Necropolis and defeated a series of undead warriors and Mummies to reach the inner sanctum where Shiri is keeping the third Ansei Ward. Shiri uses the ward to bring back her deceased father, Suturah, former advisor of King Fahara'jad, the then King of Hammerfell. Suturah fled to Tigonus to join the Order of the Black Worm but was later killed for his secret practice of Necromancy and betrayal to the Court of Sentinel. He was buried in Motalion. The Vestige was able to defeat Shiri and Suturah and save the Alik'r Desert.Events in Amputating the HandSacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik’r Third Era Tigonus in the Warp in the West During the Warp in the West in 3E 405, the Tigonus fiefdom was independent among the other 23 kingdoms in the Iliac Bay. The cities of Kozanset and Satakalaam seceded from the Tigonus Fiefdom and formed the Kozanset Barony and the Satakalaam County. Later in the same year, Tigonus was annexed into to the Sentinel Kingdom.Events in The Warp in the West (Book) Locations Settlements *Kozanset (Capital) *Satakalaam *Saltwater Militia Camp *Lastabia *Tigonus City (Capital) Ruins *HoonDing's Watch *King's Rest *Lost City of the Na-Totambu *Motalion Necropolis *Ragnthar *Volenfell *Yldzuun Caves *Sandblown Mine Landmarks *Dragontail Mountains *Iliac Bay *Tears of the Dishonored Gallery Illiac Bay.jpg|Tigonus in the Iliac Bay. Appearances * * Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Lore: Regions Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities